on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Cesar Diaz
"Cesar Diaz" is one of the main characters on "On My Block". He is portrayed by Diego Tinoco. Character Description Cesar is an intelligent teen forced into gang life by his brother Spooky once he was released from prison. He is a natural leader who is very caring toward his friends. He is shown to be very laid back and very easygoing. He is described by Monse as "the glue of our crew". Physical Appearance Cesar is a Latino male, he has tan skin and black hair. He has a very fit build and often wears a chain around his neck. His hair is long for the majority of the series, but Oscar shaves it off in the beginning of Chapter Ten. He had bruised ribs in Chapter One due to getting 'jumped in' to his brother's gang, the Santos. Personality Cesar has a cocktail of personality. When he is around the fam he is easygoing and pretty chill. But when he is around his brother Oscar he is very cautious and nervous and can be cocky at times. He knows he's got it and he isn't afraid to show it. When he is in high- pressure situations he can become unhinged. Ruby says that he's "like a certifiable genius" with "off-the-charts emotional intelligence", an "innate ability to empathize and problem solve" and that he is "the real deal- a natural leader." He can also be sweet and considerate toward his love interest. He felt very guilty for kissing Olivia and has a nightmare over it. He is shown to be quite sensitive. When Monse said that he was "unsafe," it really bothered him and he distanced himself from her. He values human life and fears death. Although he fears his brother, he has a deep buried love for him. His feelings about his mother are unspecified. He doesn't want to be involved in the Santos gang, but he knows that it's inevitable due to everyone in his family being in it. This doesn't stop Cesar from doing as he is told. He picks up money for the gang and tags buildings. He is ordered to kill Latrelle before Latrelle kills him, but he can hardly bring himself to do it, because either way he dies whether it is his soul or his body. Throughout the Series Season 1= 'Chapter One' In the beginning, Cesar is stealing beer for the crew. Then after a shooting occurs he and the crew go to Ruby's house. He then gifts Monse with a notebook. After Mario gives the crew his speech, he is seen laughing with the crew. When Monse returns she learns that Cesar has been exiled from the group for saying he "smashed Monse really hard". When Monse wants to confront him about it he says "We can go inside but if you want to sit on my face you need to put that mouth on pause so I can concentrate." He did this to impress his brother. Which makes him enemy number one. But on the next night he sneaks into Monse's house to apologize. It is then revealed they did have sex. He told the crew to protect Monse from Oscar. He and Monse then make out and start to have sex but they stop because Monse discovers the bruises from Cesar being "jumped in." The next morning Cesar starts walking to school with the crew (Monse, Ruby, and Jamal) but his brother picks him up. 'Chapter Two' In the second episode, Cesar is telling to tell the crew that he can't leave the gang. After they get him promoted he attacks Monse an instigator and a honey badger. He taunts her through the episode by asking Olivia for her number and saying how Olivia is pretty. He has a short argument with Monse and he closes the window and blinds. Monse knocks at the door and they presumably have sex. |-| Season 2= TBA Relationships * Cesar and Monse * Cesar and Oscar * Cesar and Olivia * Cesar and Ruby * Cesar and Jamal Appearances (20/20) Trivia * He and the fam lost a fourth grade kickball tourney because he picked the kid with "no skills", Jamal because he values loyalty over victory. * Cesar said that he "smashed, really hard" with Monse before she left for summer camp. This comment, which was said in order to 'claim' Monse before his brother could pursue her, leads to the summer breakup of the fam. * Cesar lost his virginity to Monse, before she went to summer camp. * He comes from a long line of gang members in his family, including his cousins, his uncles, his father, and his grandfather. * He wants to become an architect. Quotes * "Loyalty trumps victory, compa." (Chapter One) ---- *"Take it in. This is about to be us. This is highschool." (Chapter One) ---- * "Hear me out, please. I never meant to hurt you." (Chapter One) ---- *"Once you're jumped in, you can't get out. Unless you get jumped out, and that's not you know, an option." (Chapter Two) ---- * (To Monse)"If you want to help de-rev the pressure. Meet me after school. Your room. Clothing's optional." (Chapter Two) ---- * "I think about you all the time. Do you ever think about me?" (Chapter Seven) ---- *"If I kill Latrelle, I'll be dead inside and if I don't... I'll just be dead." (Chapter Twenty) ---- *"I just miss the sound of her voice." (Chapter Fifteen) ---- * "Compa, listen to me. I'd die before I let anything happen to you! You know that right?" (Chapter Eighteen) ---- Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Students at Freeridge High School